


The Kids Are Alright

by halebopp



Series: Welcome to the World of Pokémon! [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: but go read her fics they're great, im sorry class, no beta we die like men, red's mom's name is akane bc i stole her name from magicalmayhems, sorry - Freeform, these children all need a hug, why do i hurt my children like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halebopp/pseuds/halebopp
Summary: Really, they're fine. (They're also liars.)





	1. Emotions are complications you don't need

Green wasn’t one to dwell on her past mistakes. In all honesty, she was more likely to just pretend that the mistakes she’d made had never happened.

But standing in front of her Red’s home in Pallet Town, she had to admit that this was probably one of the stupidest decisions she’d ever made.

It was just like her home. Same yellow exterior, same vegetables and flowers growing in the garden, and from what she could see through the windows, the same light blue interior, with the same house layout and the furniture placed the same as her home.

And the same woman inside, lounging on the dark green couch, watching TV completely unaware of the girl watching her from outside.

Yeah, Green shouldn’t have come here. She attempted to force her tears back into her eyes, but failed miserably as they rolled down her cheeks. She was such an idiot. There was no point in coming here. All she achieved was making herself painfully homesick.

She pulled the bouquet she had put together out of her bag, set in on the doorstep, knocked on the door, and ran as fast and as far as her legs would take her.

She wondered if this version of her mother loved pink lilies, too.


	2. Loving someone means you have to be ready to grieve

Red hadn’t been to the Pokémon Tower since he was four years old. 

It was after his father’s Alakazam had passed away- he remembered his mother forcing him into a fancy suit that was just a little too big for him and heading to the Tower as a family to grieve. 

He hadn’t understood what was going on. Though, he did wonder if he really had understood, and just told himself he didn’t to cope with the fact that his father’s Pokémon and his occasional babysitter was never coming back, ever. 

His parents had cried in front of Alakazam’s grave, and he had held the bouquet of red spider lilies as he cried too, though he didn’t know why. Maybe it was the sight of his parents crying that caused him to react the same way. 

Staring at the staircase leading to the second floor, he wondered if maybe he should seek out Alakazam’s tombstone, just to pay respects. He didn’t know if he was ready for that, though. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be ready to face the loss of people and Pokémon he had loved. Maybe it was selfish, but he really didn’t want to see Alakazam again. It would remind him too much of his father. He didn’t want to see his father again, or think about him, or acknowledge that he had ever existed, because it hurt too much. It still did, even after he had attended his father’s funeral and watched him be buried and gone home with his mother and pretended it never happened when he was six years old. He thought about the Cubone he had rescued from Team Rocket, and remembered how it had sobbed after its mother disappeared into a million particles of light. 

He wondered if it wanted to forget about its mother. 

He wondered if it had already managed to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a vent chapter, if I'm being honest. It's definitely not the best I've ever written, or ever will write, but I had a character with a lost loved one I could project onto so I just went to town with thoughts and feelings that I've tried to ignore for years. I kind of wish I could forget sometimes, so it wouldn't have to hurt, y'know?  
Sorry for the vent. Anyway, some notes about Red:  
-His dad died when he was six trying to protect a Pokémon from Team Rocket (if they killed a Marowak, I don't see why they'd have any problem killing a person.)  
-Like it says in the actual fic, he copes with it by trying to pretend his dad never existed, entirely because I'm projecting onto him as an additional coping mechanism (yay irrational grief that should have passed by now!!)  
-Not about him, but his mom copes with her husband's death by just focusing on raising Red and giving him a good life. (I'll probably explore her character in another fic.)  
-He was always a shy kid, but his dad's death caused him to become the the stoic/silent guy he is now. This caused conflict between him and Blue that I'll discuss in the next chapter, but it's ultimately part of what led to Blue getting into a fight with him, and eventually becoming his rival.  
-I'm sorry for this chapter dshskadjk


	3. The only opinion that matters is your own

There were a lot of things that Blue wouldn’t admit to doing. For example, despite all evidence pointing to him being the culprit, he continued to insist that he hadn’t stolen and subsequently lost Daisy’s favorite necklace when he was nine years old. He didn’t really know why he denied it so vehemently when Daisy had accepted the truth and forgiven him years ago, but some weird, spiteful part of his brain did not want to be known to Daisy’s friends as “the annoying little brother who stole my necklace.”

No, he didn’t understand his brain, either.

But perhaps the thing he would most vehemently deny was his insecurities. Sure, a decent amount of the confident, cocky personality he displayed to others was his real self, but he refused to tell anyone that, yeah, he actually did care what people thought of him. 

The rational part of him knew that the obnoxious, arrogant personality he displayed was driving others away from him, but he almost felt like… like he needed it. He needed to play up this arrogant personality to prove to himself that he was strong, and amazing, and definitely didn’t care what others thought of him. 

He didn’t care when his gramps criticized him- he was just some dumb old man, he didn’t know what he was talking about. He didn’t care when Daisy tried to be as far away from him as possible when hanging out with her friends in an attempt to not embarrass herself. He definitely, 100%, certainly didn’t care when Red barely talked to him anymore, and hadn’t done so frequently since they were six years old.

He didn’t care what others thought, really. It didn’t matter to him.

And he also didn’t care when the rational part of his brain called him a liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine focusing on one project at a time (this post was made by adhd gang)  
But yeah remember how I mentioned this was scenes from my FRLG rewrite? Well I didn't mention that I'm literally doing a rewrite of every single game and my attention has been switching between them constantly causing me to not update this sooner hahhaaahhaaaaahhaaha  
But anyway some notes about Blue:  
-he's secretly cripplingly insecure but lol who talks about their problems amirite???  
-his relationship with Oak and Daisy is... complicated, to put it lightly  
-yes, his parents are dead, but he doesn't really feel sad about it bc they died when he was a baby and it's hard to miss someone you don't remember yknow?  
-additional fun fact: I wrote all of these chapters in comic sans because its supposed to help you write faster or smth and it worked so. imma be writing in comic sans from now on sdghjaghhkaghaf

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some scenes from my FRLG rewrite I'm working on that wouldn't fit into the main story, focusing on developing the Kanto Trio.  
Some notes about Green:  
-Yes Green is the girl and Blue is the boy I'm sticking with the English names  
-Green is a faller from an alternate universe where she was the FRLG protagonist instead of Red (Red doesn't exist in her universe and vice versa)  
-She's a year older than the boys in this, since in her world, it's been a year since she became Champion/defeated Team Rocket  
-She's secretly super depressed about being alone in an alternate universe she isn't supposed to exist in with no means of escape but she drowns her sorrows in battling and reliving her journey through Kanto  
-She needs a hug (preferably from Akane or Blue)


End file.
